


I Like You

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hosie, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: After being rude to Landon all day, Hope decides to confront Josie about it and ends up figuring out that her best friend might want something more than just a friendship.I'm 99% sure this was based off a prompt from Tumblr.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	I Like You

“Josie, what is the matter with you?” Hope asked, quite frustrated with her best friend. She’d been acting weird all day, taking jabs at Landon and making rude comments. It was like she was turning into Lizzie 2.0. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Hope. Everything’s great.” She wouldn’t even look at Hope as she talked, she just kept reorganizing her desk, a stress relieving habit she’d picked up over the years. 

“Josette,” Hope said. Josie froze. Hope never called her by her whole name unless she was serious. 

Josie closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She slowly turned around and faced Hope, who didn’t look too happy, by the way. 

“Yes?” she asked sweetly. Hope made a face at Josie who just sighed, walked across the room, and plopped down on the edge of her bed. “Okay, fine. You’re right, something is going on, but I can’t talk to you about it.” 

Hope looked very offended by her words. 

“I’m your best friend,” she stated. “What could possibly be so terrible that you can’t talk to me about it? We tell each other everything, we have since we were eight years old, why is it that all of a sudden-”

“You like Landon,” Josie blurted out. “And I see how happy you are when you’re with him. You guys are always laughing and joking and touching and stuff. And when he hugs you, you look like you never want to let go.” 

Hope looked taken aback by Josie’s remarks. She didn’t say anything for a while, just turned the idea of her dating Landon over in her head a couple of times, and honestly she couldn’t see it happening. 

“I still don’t see what the problem is…” Hope got a little quieter as all the information snapped into place in her mind. “Wait.”   
Josie looked scared. 

“You’re jealous?” Hope asked, a little smile spreading across her lips. Josie’s face went red at the accusation. There really was no point in denying it, all the evidence pointed in the other direction, but she still didn’t want to admit that that was the reason she was being so rude to Landon all day, so she opted for door number three. Stay quiet. 

Hope chuckled quietly, which made the situation worse because now Josie’s stomach was doing flips at the sound of her laugh. 

“You really have no reason to be, Landon and I are just friends. And besides, Jo, I don’t like Landon. I like you.” 

Josie’s jaw dropped as soon as the words left her mouth. She couldn’t believe that this incredibly gorgeous and intelligent girl, the girl who she has been in love with since the day she met her, actually felt the same way about her. 

“You… you like me?” Josie asked, still in shock. 

“Are you kidding?” Hope chuckled. “I’ve had a crush on you since we were, like, fourteen. I can’t believe you never noticed.” 

“Well in my defense, I am a little slow.” 

Hope laughed at that. And Josie could swear she fell a little more in love with her. 

“Well Lizzie noticed,” Hope continued. “She called me out on it, too. A few weeks ago, she went over to my room and demanded to know if I ‘had a thing for you.’ I tried denying it, but then she said, ‘cut the crap, Mikaelson. I’ve seen how you look at her, you totally have the hots for my sister.’”

Josie wanted to hit her twin in that moment for using that phrase. Out of all the things she could have said, of course she would choose the most embarrassing one. 

“She also told me that you like me too,” Hope smiled. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Josie sighed and looked down at her hands before she brought her eyes back up to meet Hope’s. “Because you’re my best friend and I was afraid that, if you didn’t feel the same way then you’d, I don’t know-”

“Run for the hills?” Hope suggested. 

Josie chuckled. “Yeah, something like that.” She fidgeted with her fingers for a little bit and then she added, “I was scared that you would either hate me or you’d be uncomfortable around me, or maybe that you’d never speak to me again. I don’t know, I was just so terrified of losing you that the idea of suffering in silence seemed like the better option because at least then I’d have you, even if it was just as a friend.” 

Hope took a few steps towards her, closing the little distance between them and taking her hands. “Josette Saltzman. There is nothing that you could do or say that would make me stop being your friend.”

Josie smiled and looked down at their joined hands. She took a steadying breath and said, “Okay.... so then, what does this mean?”

“Well,” Hope started, leaning in until their faces were mere inches apart. “You are, and always will be, my very best friend, but would you like to also add girlfriend to the relationship description?”

Josie smiled and leaned in, lightly pressing her lips against Hope’s. She stayed for a little while, not being able to bring herself to pull away. When they both were in need of air, they pulled apart. Josie leaned her forehead on Hope’s, not quite being able to open her eyes. 

Hope chuckled. “So I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

Josie laughed as she nodded slightly, still leaning against Hope. “Yeah, that’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a little short, I'm pretty sure it was based off of a dialogue prompt I found on Tumblr and this was the best I would do. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Story ideas? Leave them in the comments :) Hope you enjoyed.   
> ~B


End file.
